rc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dawn
Red Dawn is based off a simple airport. The map is large, but most of the fighting usually goes on in close quarters, inside the compound, making most action on this map quite intense. Whether its in an aeroplane, or in the main stair well (where some of the most epic moments of gaming happen). Details This map is probably the most favored map, due to the fact that you can go almost anywhere, including on top of the terminals, on top of and inside of the planes, and even in the lower cargo areas of the airport. Vehicles are not available on this map, and due to the enclosed spaces, air stirkes and artillery strikes are not very effective. Supplies are dropped near each team's spawn point, behind walled compounds on either side of the map. However, sometimes you might spawn near plane 2, or inside the main lobby. While playing make sure that enemy players do not get on the roof over looking your spawn point near the walled compound spawn, or in the doorway near the stair case leading down the outside of the building, which are on each side of the main building. It will leave your whole team pinned down, and eventually they'll all get mercilessly killed. Also, when spawning near the plane, make sure that the enemy team doesn't get behind the cargo car where they can gun you down, because the spawn point, apart from a few boxes, has no cover. Hot Spots (and some strategies to use there) =Main Stair Well= Use the lower level to access and pull off a surprise attack on the enemy team. If you want intense action, this is the place to find it. Chances are, there will be company. =The Main Lobby= Both teams can spawn in here, and it is often pretty intense in here as well. You can use the chairs and doorways as cover, and it is recommended to use them as such or your chances of surviving in here are pretty slim. =The Roof= A superb spot for watching the enemy spawn (although this is very frowned upon). If you're pinned down, it is suggested to either use the A.C. units as cover, or just jump off of the roof (though the latter will lower your health a bit) In large matches running up the stairs can be suicidal as can be charging it. The only way to get out of this is with an artillery strike or with an air strike. This is the only time when they're really effective on this map. =Other Tips= Fire in bursts for optimal control of range and recoil. Use grenades wisely - even though it takes a while for you to prime it and throw, they can help. They also prove deadly effective on the roof when it is occupied by the enemy, as well as in the stair well. ---- En Español: Red Dawn está basada en un puerto de aire simple. El mapa es grande, pero la mayoría de los combates por lo general ocurre en lugares cerrados , en el interior del recinto, haciendo el más acción en este mapa bastante intenso . Ya sea en un avión de aire , o en la escalera principal y (en algunos de los momentos más épicos de los juegos suceda ) . Este mapa , es probablemente el mapa más favorecida debido al hecho de que tiene muchos lugares de diversión para ir en como la parte superior del plano . Los vehículos no están disponibles en este mapa, y debido a los espacios cerrados , stirkes aéreos y ataques de artillería no son muy eficaces . Suministros se ha caído cerca de cada uno de los equipos de puntos de regeneración , detrás de compuestos paredes a ambos lados de la hoja . Sin embargo , a veces , puede generar cerca de Plan 2 , o en el interior del vestíbulo principal. Durante la reproducción de asegurarse de que los enemigos no se suben al techo con vistas a su punto de desovar cerca del spawn recinto amurallado . Dejará todo su equipo , inmovilizado , y, finalmente , van a quedar todos sin piedad mató . Además, cuando el desove cerca del avión , asegúrese de que el equipo enemigo no se atrase el coche de carga , donde pueden acabar contigo porque son los punto de generación , además de algunas cajas , no tiene tapa. Si hay una cosa que puedo decir sobre Red Dawn es que su el mejor mapa en el juego. He tenido mis mejores momentos de los juegos allí, y nunca se vuelve aburrido . Recomiendo jugar con un arma automática en este mapa , ya que habrá un montón de pulverización pasando. A menos que realmente te gusta atacar desde un escondite , un lugar óptimo está en el techo o en la parte superior del plano detrás de la aleta . A pesar de que podría ser divertido francotiradores desde la parte superior de la aleta superior del avión , lo más probable es obtener la cabeza shotted por algún nivel 30 + tipo con un dragón de oro . Puntos calientes: ( donde sucede la mayoría de la acción ) - Así escalera principal - utilizar el nivel más bajo de acceso y sacar un ataque sorpresa contra el equipo enemigo . Esto es tan intenso becuase ambos equipos usarán esto para conseguir que el enemigo desovar y empezar a hacer algunos noobs van en cólera , que es muy divertido . Sin embargo , si quieres una batalla épica con explosiones , llegar a la escalera. Lo más probable es , no habrá empresa. - El vestíbulo principal - el equipo enemigo o su equipo tendrán cubierto detrás de las sillas y arma al enemigo. Asegúrese de que se quede a cubierto mientras disparas o te vuelen en pedazos. - El techo en ambos lados - un lugar excelente para matar spawn (a pesar de su no muy fuerte ) . Si en realidad estás stook en esta posición, y todo el equipo enemigo está en el techo y está armado con ametralladoras ( que realmente sucedió ), entonces es mejor empezar a rezar porque los mata por el equipo enemigo se va a cohete ! Corriendo por las escaleras es suicida como se lo carga . La única manera de salir de esto es con un ataque de artillería o con un ataque aéreo . Este es el único momento en que son eficaces . - Otros consejos Fuego en ráfagas para el control óptimo de la gama y el retroceso . Usa granadas de prudencia - a pesar de que se necesita un tiempo para usted para prepararlo y tirar , pueden ayudar ... mucho, sobre todo contra otros vehículos. También demuestran mortal eficaz en el techo que están ocupadas por el enemigo , así como en la escalera así . Juega limpio y no intimidar - No hay insultos contra noobs .... También hay piratería ... dios d # $ ni! ! Por encima de todo .... tienen diversión ! !